


relapse

by fubukishirou



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubukishirou/pseuds/fubukishirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRIGGER WARNING + fluff i guess<br/>kirino walks in on kariya hurting himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	relapse

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER FKING WARNING FOR SELF HARM and i am in noooo o ooo way romanticising it. if u need help please dont hesitate to reach out to someone!! its always better late than never.  
> this has been in my notes for 2 years lol

He walked in on kariya, his back against the door as he sat on the end of his bed, arms held out in a familiar gesture; he was holding a blade. A miserable mumble was barely audible.  
"Kariya..."  
The boy jerked in surprise, causing the sharp object already pointed at his wrist to stab deeper in reflex.  
"AAAAGH."  
Kirino panicked and promised to return with whatever first aid was available as the blood flow began streaming down Kariya's arm endlessly, staining his wrist and everything the blood came in contact with.  
As soon as he returned, Kirino plopped down on the bed next to the distraught boy. Kirino was frantically caring for his wound as Kariya's breathing sped up, anxiety swallowing him up but Kirino just told him he'd be okay in time and he can always start again and--  
"I'M SO SORRY!" he bawled, throwing his arms around the boy consoling him, shaking and sobbing in his arms.  
Kirino never expected a hug from him; he refused to let the shock show on his face. That would just make Kariya feel worse. But of course Kirino couldn't help but pity the kid. He kept so much to himself, like his life depended on being a tin can in a residency without a tin can opener.  
"It's okay. I'm not mad. Nobody's mad."  
"B-but I promised you I w-wouldnt again a-an--" His voice broke and the tears were a waterfall on his face as kirino just let him lay his head on his shoulder, consolingly rubbing his back in circular motions. He really cared.  
Looking scruffier than usual, Kariya pulled back, tears sticky on his face. Kirino was reflecting on how vulnerable this child was - usually so cynical and spurning, but today crying on his shoulder.  
"You're not... disappointed or anything - right?" he blubbered.  
Kirino took a deep breath. "Kariya. I haven't experienced this first hand but I know that it's a habit. And you cant recover without a relapse." It was solemn, sincere and not a lousy way of excusing the boy of his dangerous behaviour, he understood. Kariya admired Kirino for that. The wannabe parental figure kissed the other's tear basted cheek, feeling him quiver as though he had been suddenly exposed to cold air.  
Eyes lingering on the bandage on his arm, the pale skinned boy's hand reached down to the decrepit child's brown skin, interlocking fingers.  
"Come on, I'll go make you some tea." He handed him a blanket to wrap around himself, ready to stay up as long as the boy needed him for.


End file.
